


April showers bring gods

by Melyaliz



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: April had to take an extra shift at her job… good thing she did.





	1. Chapter 1

Growling April put her car into park before glancing at herself in the mirror. She looked rough, and that was putting it mildly. Pulling her messy hair into an even messier bun as she stumbled out of her car.

Her co-worker had called out sick (the jury was out on whether she really was sick or just sleeping with the cute delivery boy again) meaning if April wanted the exhibit up in time for the opening she would have to pull another long shift. She had HOPED that since she had set up everything the night before with clear instructions they could do it without her.

Apparently, she was wrong.

Sighing the curvy girl walked into the back room where all the Norse God art was waiting for her, laughing. 

It was really that large photo of Loki that had been taken three years ago when the God had been stopped by his brother Thor from taking over the world. The huge print out of the raven-haired man seemed to look down at her plight with pure amusement. 

She glared back sticking out her tongue before grabbing a dolly to move him to the main exhibit room. 

That picture was a very important part of this exhibit. It represented a pinnacle moment in human history. The moment all the legends and myths she had been so interested in as a child became real. And her master’s in Norse mythology became valuable. Who was laughing now DAD?

So here she was, two days away from the biggest moment of her life. The exhibit was about the myths from past to present. From scrolls telling the glory of the gods to statues showing off their true power to videos and even memes. It was going to be her greatest accomplishment if she could pull it off.

But, like the time leading up to this huge shift in history, no one else seemed to feel the same way. With her partner “out sick” and her manager apparently at ANOTHER lunch with a rich donor, she was left to her own devices. Everyone else seemed to be on a break or unable to reach. So finally giving up April rolled up her sleeves and decided to do it herself. It wasn’t like she wasn’t dressed for hard labor at the moment as she rocked some ripped jeans and a t-shirt.

“Uhhh excuse me sir…” she said coming into the exhibit room slowly wheeling in a large photo on a small dolly. The dark haired man, who was looking over one of the beautiful statues of Thor that had been found over centuries ago, turned to study her.

She recognized him instantly, Loki the God of Mischief. How could she not? She had been cleaning up his likeness for months now.

However, she also knew that when around people more dangerous than you play dumb. Then they will leave you alone. Not to mention she was already not quite in the mood today. 

“Huh… you look familiar…” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

“I do?” the man said raising an eyebrow his eyes flickering to the large photo of himself she was wheeling on the comically small dolly.

“Yeah, are you a benefactor here?” she winced hoping he would lose interest and leave.  

“Well, you could say if it wasn’t for me many of these works wouldn’t exist.”

“How nice, well we don’t open for a few more days, but you are welcome to look around if you don’t take anything I guess.” she said playing slightly with her messy bun, god  she must look ridiculous, “Since you are such an important part of this exhibit.” she quickly added. 

“I would love to see the other works.”

“Well I’m just a lowly worker here, but I’m sure once we open the works will look much better. You know, all well light and stuff.” 

“I suppose that would be acceptable.”

“It was nice meeting you, but I need to get back to work, don’t want my boss to see I’m slacking,” she said motioning to the cameras hoping that would be a deterrent to him trying to turn her into a bug or something. As much as she regularly felt her body was inadequate she wasn’t really in the mood to become another creature at the moment.  

He nodded and she slowly placed the photo where she wanted the men to hang it then slowly left, never letting her eyes leave him.

Once she was gone Loki stopped a custodian, “Who is that young lady?” he asked

“Her? Oh, don’t you know? She’s one of the restorations. Brilliant, and the main reason this exhibit is here.”

“Is she now? Interesting.”

* * *

The opening was beautiful, the twinkling lights strung around the ceiling making the dark scaffolding look like a night filled with stars. The lights themselves have been at least a week’s worth of work making sure they light up the room just right, making the beautiful collection of art glow.

April smiled as she greeted the guest, out of her sweatpants and messy bun into a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes. Beautiful gold chains woven into her light brown hair making it look as if it was twinkling along with the lights.

She had just finished speaking with a few patrons when a voice behind her cut off her musings over her hard work.

“You lied to me”

She paused feeling her body freeze her heart picking up, “I… I didn’t, I said you looked familiar.” she said turning to face the Norse God. Thankfully he didn’t seem to perturb, more, amused. Much to April’s delight. I mean he was the God of Mischief so maybe he wouldn’t mind a little trickery himself?

He was dressed in a beautifully fitting suit and -while probably still undercover- looked as much like a god as he did in the cape and horns. Look don’t touch April, he’s basically a viper and if you get too close he will bite.

Or turn you into a bug.

“You made me believe that you were nothing but a lowly worker.”

“I basically am.”

“You said you didn’t know who I was.”

“I said that you looked familiar.”

Loki couldn’t help but smile, “well played” he nodded tipping his glass to her, “May I get you a drink?”

“Only if you promise not to rain your wrath on me if I have a few questions.”

“Agreed,” Loki said intrigued holding his arm out for her to take. “What do you wish to know?”

“The horns, I have my theories but… why?


	2. It's Raining Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki just wanted to continue his conversation with the girl who had built a shrine to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lo-ki (get it low key/Loki... ok I'll let myself out) want to write a sequel about Thor and Carrie. Basically exploring Thor dating a single mom.

Once upon a time, there was a girl, who met a god. Which was cool I guess, if this girl hadn’t met this god while basically creating an exhibit for him and his family. It’s like a pop star coming into your bedroom and finding your walls littered with all his posters or some actor submitting across your fan-website.

Only this god could kill you with a twitch of his eye.

Or at least turn you into a bug.

Both possibilities weren’t outside the realm of possibilities with this god.

And if anyone knew that it was April, after all, she had a master’s in it.

And that was BEFORE He had tried to take over the world, or at least New York.

So yeah, once upon a time there was a girl who met a god. And has assumed after not being killed or turned into a three-headed dog (wrong evil god) she would never see that god again.

Oh, how wrong she was.

——-

“Delivery for Miss April.”

A slightly pug-faced looking woman looked up face suddenly lighting up at the sight of Loki standing there holding the box. “Oh you’re new,” she said leaning on the door gently pulling down her shirt to expose just a bit more cleavage. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Loki.

Unlike April, this girl clearly didn’t know who he was.

Good.

“I have a package here for April,” he said again.

“I can take that if you want, I’m her coworker.” the girl said leaning forward.

“I would rather deliver it to her myself,” Loki said smoothly already getting very annoyed at this woman who was standing in his way. After last week’s opening, he hadn’t been able to get the young museum’s curator. She had peppered him with questions all night, eyes filled with curiosity and admiration.

And if there was one thing Loki lobed it was admiration.

The problem was he was kind of a wanted man and couldn’t quite just waltz into the museum. Especially after being noticed last time.

Although that had worked well in his favor last time.  

“Well she’s working in the back room, do you want me to show you where it is? It’s kind of…”

“I’m good thanks”

Before the woman could say anything else Loki was halfway down the hall clutching the box.

“You were doing the ugly with THOR?!?” a woman’s voice stopped him in his tracks. The loud whisper was not April’s. Frowning he took a few more steps so he could get a closer look. A petite dark haired girl who was obviously pregnant was standing here waving her arms and basically jumping up and down in excitement.

Honestly, his brother wasn’t THAT exciting.

“No Carrie, his brother” April came into frame shaking her head as she handed the other girl a cup of water.

Instinctively the pregnant woman, Carrie’s, hand went to her stomach “Loki? The guy who tried to destroy New York?”

Loki rolled his eyes, of course, protect the children, evil Loki May appear at the mention of his name. Although he did come when a whole exhibit was about him so what did that say?

“Was he hot?” Both April and Loki looked at Carrie startled. Lokie smiled leaning forward, yes was he? “What,” Carrie waved away her friend’s shocked expression, “I mean he has that kind of I’m a bad boy in bed, kind of vibe. Did you guys… do it under his likeness”

Ok, he liked this woman.

“No, we didn’t do it I was more worried about him turning me into a bug or something. But yeah… he was…”

“Brother!”

Loki let out the most undignified scream as he basically jumped out of his skin. Behind him, Thor stood in a delivery uniform as well. However, his was of a competitor to Loki’s.

Of course, it was.

Both women turned at the sound and April looked like she was about to vomit.

This wasn’t happening.

Her friend, on the other hand, had a totally different reaction.

“Dude, I don’t think we can be friends anymore. You’re like… famous now.”  

“I… Kill me now Carr.”

“No way I need to see what happens. HELLO BOYS!”

Both brothers turned and Thor stored right up to Carrie taking her hand.

“I am Thor Odinson and I am here to see the woman who has caught the attention of my brother.”

“Well it’s not me, the only attention I can catch is from one night stands who leave me pregnant.”

Thor stood there for a beat taking her in as if gauging his response. Leave it to Carrie to make even a god feel awkward. “I don’t know how anyone would want to leave such a beautiful woman as yourself.” was his smooth response. Guess it wasn’t that awkward. 

Next to Carrie April prayed to whatever gods weren’t in this room that the ground would swallow her up whole.

Then again maybe if she prayed to the ones here there was a better chance of it happening. Since they all insisted on touching her anyway. 

“We were leaving,” Loki said putting a hand on Thor trying to pull his brother away. This was NOT how this was supposed to happen. He was going to bring April an artifact from Asgard and have her tell him how cool he was while asking him a million questions about it. Not have his brother hit on some knocked up woman.

“But you haven’t met April yet,” Carrie said, obviously enjoying this way more than she should. April looked from the girl back to Loki. please don’t hurt her, she’s my best friend.

“April!” Thor said taking her hand in his,

“Schauer…” April said, “My parents hated me.”

“Well April Schauer it is so fascinating to meet you, I hear you are quite an expert on our history.”

“As it is told on earth,” April said, her eyes glancing from the large blonde man to his brother. Just waiting for all of this to go horribly wrong.

Or more wrong than it already was.

“She’s just being modest.” Carrie said, “It’s amazing, already won several awards or whatever these nerds call it. Come on I’ll show you.”

Thor held his arm out for Carrie, “Lead the way…”

“Carrie Fan, my parents didn’t hate me,” Carrie said taking his arm “Or they didn’t until this,” she said motioning to her swollen stomach as she lead the god of thunder toward the exhibit leaving Loki and April in the office. It was after Carrie had disappeared that April noticed the box that Loki was gripping so tightly she wondered how it hadn’t broken yet. Maybe some sort of magic?  

“Is that the coins you promised me the night of the opening?”

“Yes”

“May I?” she asked holding out her hands to take the box. He shoved them toward her before crossing his arms frustration building. This was ridiculous. How did Thor even know he was here? He had not even mentioned her to anyone.

“I honestly didn’t assume you would. Or even come back really” April said as she opened the box. Her eyes focused on the contents of the box and not on the god of mischief.   

That was when he realized he had said that allowed.

“These are amazing,” April gushed putting on a glove before picking one up, “the intricate detailing are beautiful. I know just where to put these.” She looked up at him with a large smile, “Thank you.”

It was stupid, and Loki later just told himself he was only doing this because he liked how interested she was in him, but at that moment he felt like his heart speed up just for a second.

“So while Carrie distracts your brother, last time you were here you were telling me about the time you talked your brother into dressing up as a bride to take down an enemy?”

“Yes, it was all my idea actually and while I could have very easily been the one I mean… “

“God of Mischief, Also the image on Thor in a bridal dress seems too good to pass up.”

“Exactly.”

Once upon a time, there was a girl, who met a god. And the while everyone said that god was a scary monster she found him to be very agreeable company.

And also didn’t turn her into a bug. No matter how many questions she asked him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
